Evil Lives On
ふたたび! きていた ブウ |Rōmaji title =Akumu Futatabi! Ikite Ita Majin Bū |Literal title =The Nightmare Revisited! Majin Boo has Survived |Series = Dragon Ball Z |Number = 238 |Manga = Back to the Nightmare |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = August 31, 1994 |English Airdate = September 16, 2002 |Previous = Final Atonement |Next = Find the Dragon Balls }} ふたたび! きていた ブウ|Akumu Futatabi! Ikite Ita Majin Bū|lit. "The Nightmare Revisited! Majin Boo has Survived"}} is the seventh episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 31, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 16, 2002. Summary After Vegeta blew himself and Majin Buu up, Piccolo checks out the battlefield while Krillin stays behind with Goten and Trunks and Vegeta's body turns into stone and is disintegrated. Vegeta's ki has completely vanished, meaning that he is indeed dead. Piccolo finally acknowledges the Saiyan Prince as a true friend and comrade, and silently thanks him for sacrificing himself to save everyone on Earth from Majin Buu. Meanwhile, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Videl, Android 18, Ox-King, Marron, Puar and Master Roshi are on an Airplane travelling the globe in order to collect the Dragon Balls so to revive those that Vegeta killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They feel the impact of Vegeta's explosion and Bulma, who has been worried about her husband, immediately realizes something has happened to him. The impact causes the Airplane to malfunction and begins to go down in flames but Android 18 goes outside and is able to safely guide the plane down to the ground where Yamcha then begins to try and repair it. Piccolo finds a huge crater and what is left of Babidi lying in it, still alive. Though Babidi shamelessly demands that Piccolo help him, Piccolo prepares to finish him off when he notices some pink blobs moving into each other and is shocked to find out they merge into one, regenerating Majin Buu again, meaning Vegeta sacrificed himself in vain. Horrified, Piccolo rushes back to Krillin to tell him Majin Buu is still alive, and says that they must keep Goten and Trunks safe, as with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan apparently dead, they are now Earth's last hope. They fly to The Lookout for safety. Majin Buu finds Babidi, and Babidi orders him to heal him. The monster reluctantly does so, and together they begin looking for Piccolo and the boys. Supreme Kai, although badly beaten, begins searching for Gohan Major Events *Majin Buu regenerates back to normal shortly after Vegeta's Final Explosion. *Babidi is healed by Majin Buu. Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest Objects *Potara *Airplane Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta sacrifices himself. *"Pikkon's Theme" - When Piccolo discovers the huge crater caused by Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *When Vegeta is sacrificing himself, an anxious Piccolo decides he can't let him go through with it and attempts to go back to him before Krillin stops him. This does not happen in the manga. *In the manga, Vegeta's Final Explosion shakes the atmosphere and the airplane that Bulma and the others are on. In the anime only, this causes the airplane to lose all functions and begins to crash land however Android 18 flies underneath the plane and guides it down safely. **Yamcha attempting to fix the airplane in a subsequent scene is also exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the second time that Vegeta dies, as he is disintegrated in this episode (the first time being in "The End of Vegeta"). *Vegeta later reappears in "The Old Kai's Weapon" and is later revived in "Earth Reborn". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 238 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 238 (BDZ) pt-br:Majin Boo continua vivo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 238 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z